1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording medium in which is recorded an encoded video stream, a playback device that plays the video stream, and a playback method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology relating to DVDs has conventionally been disclosed (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-282848). However, further improvement was needed with this technology.